Witches
"We're witches, dear. We can do anything." -Penny Halliwell "Charmed". A witch is a human wielder of magic who can choose to be either good or evil. However, in order to gain power quickly, most witches choose darkness over light. Yet not all witches are wicked. A male witch is known as a wizard if good and a warlock when evil. Characteristics Witches are mortals with the power to wield magic and cast spells. Most witches are born with magic powers but an ordinary mortal can gain magic by practicing witchcraft. These powers are passed down through generations, along with their knowledge and skills which they store in their family grimoires.Witches have existed since the dawn of mankind. Contrary to popular belief, not all witches gain their powers from demons nor do they worship the Devil. An ordinary mortal woman can gain magic powers by studying witchcraft. Witches have a bad reputation. The terrible deeds of the dark ones has made all mortals fearful of witches, especially the humans of the mundane world who, out of fear, executed witches both good and evil, as well as ordinary mortals. There are legends the world over describing foul, evil witches. Unfortunately, their horrendous acts have dwarfed the good deeds of good witches. As witches are mortal, they have the same appearance and psychology as mundane mortals. Some white witches, particularly the ones in Oz, gain longer lives and even immortality through the use of their magic. Dark ones can also gain longetivity and even immortality but usually through darker methods. However, these witches usually sacrifice their beauty and even their humanity. Most witches belong to a coven. A coven is a group of three or more witches who gather, cast spells together and learn from each other. Witches join covens in order to increase their powers and achieve goals they cannot achieve alone. Most witches belong to a coven. They often gather on the full moon and they celebrate special days like the spring Equinox and Midsummer. White witches and dark ones never join the same coven. Types of Witches Dark Ones White Witches The protectors of mankind. These mortal women with kind hearts learn magic and use it to help others rather than for their own personal gain. They gain their powers, not from dark forces but from studying witchcraft. White witches are welcomed by the good forces of the magical world and are trusted allies. White witches often use their magic to heal and often take up jobs as doctors. Sorceresses Hags The Cursed Ones Enchantresses Abilities Witchcraft Weaknesses Known Witches * Frau Gothel * The Evil Queen * The Sea Witch * The Witch of the woods(Hansel and Gretel) * Glinda the Good Witch of the South * Locasta the Good Witch of the North * The Wicked Witch of the West * The Wicked Witch of the East * Mombi the former Wicked Witch of the North * The former Wicked Witch of the South Category:Magical creatures Category:Humans Category:Witch